Disgaea : Tears of the blue moon
by Overlord-Lucia
Summary: Rozalin had a weird dreams since she arrived at a new school, Surazakura Academy. As she tried to search what is the meaning, she met new friends and more danger. as she goes on, more secret will be revealed! a quest for the brave ones only! will she succeed in revealing the meaning of her dreams? (A/N : Many OC here, there maybe Bloods. DISCONTINUED FOR A WHILE!)
1. Welcome to Surazakura

**Tears of The Blue Moon  
**

**Hello, there. Overlord-Lucia here.**

**Okay, so ****This is my first f****anfic****. Based from a dream and included some OC.****w****ei****rd,****huh?****Well, I hope u like it and if ya guys have some complimets or critics i don't mind if u guys write it on reviews.**

**I made it while listening to some ran****d****om anime tracks sometimes, to give me some freaky ideas... (-_-") and while on a holiday! XD**** when i relax i roll on my bed for FUN! And i want to say thanks a lot to OverlordMao and Karanma Maeryl for the big support, a lot. And no flames or tomatoes please T.T**

**Well,enough with the chats, now on to the story**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DISGAEA, I ONLY OWN MY OC**

Chapter 1 : welcome to Surazakura

A soft wind blows trough her blond could fell the breeze that blows the flower petals away to the sky. In a middle of a flower field she saw a girl. She had a long deep blue hair. She wear a beautiful blue-white Lolita dress with a chocker and a white rose headress. For a reason she felt that she had seen her somewhere before but she can't remember it correctly.

"come,come..." the blue haired girl said. "come to me quickly. There's no time!" she continued. ''who are you? The blonde ask. "you will know what you need to know when the time comes. First, come to me quickly because there's a problem in the-" before she could finish, a heavy storm suddenly appear and the girl vanished.

"Princess? Princess! Wake up." Rozalin heard her royal servant, taro trying to wake her up. Then**... #SPLASH!**

"Wuaaahh!" The princess fell from her bed when she saw the battle maniac Adell ,or should i say, her "_BOYFRIEND_" who just splahsed her in the face with a bucket of water.! **"YOU JERK!WHAT THE HECK IS IN YOUR MIND!?"**

"**Well, there is no other way! You keep sleeping no matter what we do! We've been trying to wake you up since 2 hours ago!"** Adell said angrily.

"what!?" Rozy replied shockly. She take a look at the clock. "it's 09.30 already!?" she said in her mind while remembering the dreams she had just then while stuned. "yo! Rozy! What are you thinking?"etna said while she's putting on her school uniform. "we're gonna be late for afternoon school ya know." She continued. "ah! RIGHT!" she replied and get prepared. Then they go to school as a tranfered student.

"i wonder what's our school's going to look like?" hanako said exitiedly "well we can see it when w get there,hanako." Taro replied. "Taro,Hanako. Come. You guys are gonna be late if you don't get there quickly..." Adell said.

In front of the gate, they saw others. Valvatorez,fuka,mao,laharl,beryl,flonne and their comrades. They have som cit-chat when suddently...

An unfimiliar girl greet them "Hello,welcome to Surazakura Academy. I'm Yumi, the school's student council president of this school. You must be the new transfered students,right?" a girl with a short brown hair with glasses ask them. "Yes, we are." Mao replied.

"right this way,please..." yumi ask them to follow her. They just follow her since they don't know anything about the saw many tranfered students and freshman along the way.

"here in Surazakura academy, students are a bit carefree and teacher don't really control them. But different weapons and skill have different lesson and class schedules because Surazakura is degesined to raise student's ability to maximum level and prepare them incase there are inter-demension war (excluding the other netherworld)." She explained.

"I see..." rozalin said. "excatly! You may fill the form in that desk over there, and go to your classroom that they told you. But instead you want to see each other, i will need to borrow your form after the the receptionist scans it." She said.

They go to the desk and a succubus greet them. "ah, you must be the transfered student. Please fill this form." She gave it to all of them and they fill it.

After yumi sees all of their form, she takes them for a tour around the school. "Here is the gunner class, and accros it you will find the short range fighter class such as spear,fist,sword. And in the end of the corridor is the magic users such as mages and monster type fighter is on the right of the magic there is special class for some students. All the class will start in 45 minuets." She said wile taking them to the spa,garden, library and other places in the school.

"well the class will start soon so you better go to you room,guys. I take gunner's class with rozalin." Yumi said. "let's go, yumi." Rozalin said politely. And they go different way.

On Rozy's Class, some girl are talking about her. "no way the new girl is going to be in this room with us,the prifessional!" the first girl said "she won't last a WEEK in this school" the second replied. They continue talking about her, but rozalin ignores them. "don't let them bother you." Said yumi. "yeah" she answered.

When the target practice started, all the student use big guns and snipers. But only yumi and rozalin use small guns. Rozy takes out her small but powerful pink gun, while Yumi use a double gun with a purple-white colored one.

"**Start shooting!"** sadi a gunner, who is their teacher

**#BANG!BANG!BANG!**

They all start shooting, some of them missed, some of them hit, but very far away from the black dot, some are close to the black dot. Yumi's just a few milimeters away from the dot **"DAMN! I MISSED!" **she groaned.

Then rozalin is going to try to shoot the target. She calm herself to concentrate. After she calm herself, she shoots the target.

**#BANG!**

Everyone in the room was amused that she hit the black dot in the middle of the round target. "AMAZING!" a student said the whole room starts to cheer for rozalin (excluding the two stdents who mocker her earlier) the cheer is heard from the short-range class

"hey! Ya heard that?" said laharl "sounds like cheering fom rozy's class" adell added "i wonder what happened" Val asked

When it's recess, they gathered but rozy said "i'm gonna take a look at the special class". Then she went there. Then she peek from the door, she was shocked and stuned behind that door.

"a...ama...zing..." she was amused by their crazy skills and way to fight. Then a girl from the class came to her, "what arer you doing there? If ya wanna take a look, then come in. It's okay..." she said "oh! Right" the blond said with a bit nervous tone.

The girl is similar to the one she saw on her dreams, but her hair is pink and she's wearing a uniform. "what's your name? If i may ask." Said the girl with a warm smile. "it's rozalin" she repiled. "well, nice to meet you, roazlin. i'm Lucia Kuzumi" she said introducing herself. "what class are you?" she asked again. "i'm from the gunner's class." She answered. "Lucia, what or how does the special class students train everyday?" she ask to Lucia with a quizical look.

"well... it's different when it comes to skill,class and weapons. For example...Lycaons. they're wolf tribes. Very Strong .their ability is to deal more damage to cylopes, are cheerfull and their special ability is to decrease enemy's attack power. While valkyrie warriors are extremly rare potential but their ability is to cost a hugt damage to enemies around them, like swordmaster, air knight, and water knight. There's a lot of types. Even if i have read the book i still can't remember them all...hahaha..." (^-^") she said while laughing nervously.

"yeah, i know how it feels..." rozy laughs a little too."but, all the students are trained well for strenght,stamina, and strategy during battle. Sometimes we got students duel to train more effectively." She continued

"well,the second class on the evening is about to begin, so you better get back to your clas soom,rozalin..." she said "well, see ya tommorow."rozalin replied while leaving the class.

**#evening class continued...**

After the classes ended, they all gather and went to the dromitory for them to rest with the lead from yumi. "well, this is your areas, girls on the right, and boys on the left. Sleep well. 'cause tomorrow ya guys going to have the school's tournament" she explained. "**WHAT!"** everyone was shocked hearing that. "**HOW IN THE H****ECK**** DID ****W****E GOT INTO TOURNAMET IN THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!?**" laharl said with a shocked tone. "well, guess you're lucky to be in the tournament from the i'm sure you guys will be fine." She said while laughing.

Then she left their domitory area. "but i guess it's going to be fun!" hanako said "wel, everybody, get some sleep okay..." flonne said. Then they went to get some sleep

But, roazlin still thinking about her dream she had last night. Wondering who it is, then when it's almost nine o'clock she went to sleep. Then she had that dream again

But...it was different from before...

-Chapter 1 END-

**Well, you guys like it? Well i hope you like it. I'm sorry if it's not good cuz it's my first fic ever... so i probably need some or bunch of reviews. Sorry 'bout the OC if you guys don't like it. Please follow the story for more updates. And sorry if few character goes out from their original personality.**

**NO FLAMES AND TOMATOES PLEASE!**

**Well, thanks for reading and please review me. See ya guys on the next chapter. BYE!**


	2. When she knows what it means

**Tears of The Blue Moon**

**Hey, buds! Overlor-Lucia here, as always**

**First, sooooooooo sorry for the delay, realy... i got too much work for other fanfic it takes almost a month to finish this one... T.T**

**Disclaimer : i don't own disgaea. I only own my OC on this story.**

**Well,enjoy everyone!**

Chapter 2 : when she know what it means

Rozalin had that dream again. The dream about the girl with blue hair. But it was diffrent from before. She saw her younger form with her and another girl. The're about 8 years old playing in a flower field near a cliff. The other girl had a black long hair (this is similar like flashback but NOT )"hey, it's nice here isn't it, hime?" the bluenette said "yes, it is,Arin" 'so that blluenette girl i saw last yesterday, her name is Arin.' Rozalin thinks. Then she saw her younger self starts talking. "maybe it's going to be the last time we see each other. Just maybe." She looks a little worried. Then a long-pink haired girl in a single ponytail came along and said "it's not!" "HUH?" the other three girls show a quizical look. "it's not the last time we'll met each oter, Rozalin." The girl said. "Ha...hanna..." little rozalin repiled.

Then they laguh and play together when suddenly...

"**I'M SICK OF THIS CONVERSATION!"** hime yelled to the other three. "that's the matter,hime?" Arin ask. **"you guys're only pretend to be BEST friends! There's no such things! I'm leaving and go to somewhere you'll never think! And when i return, you guys will be vansih from this world!" **Hime said while leaving them and vanish in a second. The teen Rzalin seems confused. Then she woke up because Etna is waking her up. "HELLOOOO! Rozy! Wake up!" her voice is heard.

"gyaaaah!" she screamed as she fell from her bed.

**#THUD!**

"**OH! DAMN YOU ETNA!"** she yelled at her as she tried to stand. "duh, it's morining, girl!" redhead girl said as she prepared herself. "plus, we got a tournament today." She added. "yeah, let's gather with the boys..." beryl said. Then tey met each other for some talking. "YOSH!" we'll win this fight!" adell yelled in excited tone. "yeah!" everyone repiled in the same tone as adell is. Then they all went to the arena to participate.

On the way, they met Lucia and her company. "hey! Guys! Over here!" she yelled at them. They saw her with 5 other girls. Rozalin was shocked because one of them were excatly the same in her dreams. Only older. "meet Hanna,Kooh,Nell, and Cecillia." (hanna is the same on the dream only hana is **14**, not 17) while kooh is an 14 years old girl with a black twin ponytail in a outfit simmilar to etna but the top was more like etna's, showing off her you-know-what. Nell is a 15 girl with white short hair wearing a white jacket, covering her mini dress with a lolita's shoes and a striped knee length socks. While cecillia is 19 years old lady who wears a navy blue suit with a blue heels and black stockings.

"the names Hanna! Yoroshiku!" the pinky ponytail said. "pirate leader Kooh! Nice to met ya guys!" "ng... the name's Nellia. J..just call me Nell." The shy girl said. "navy's chief, cecillia. My calculations were alyways right." The navy lady said. "We're the Project G!" lucia said. "wait- what!?" etna exclaimed. **"THE FAMOUS PROJECT G BAND!? THAT HAVE ZILLION FANS IN 2 CONCERTS**!?" she said in disbelief. "well, they sure looks like them. Seriously." Flonne said. And the others nooded (excluding etna) "yup! Correct!" hanna yelled.

"by the way... we have something to tell to rozalin." Kooh said. "ngh? What is it?" rozaline replied with a curious look. "mh... it...it's pr...private,s...so... miss R..rozalin ne..needs...to...go...so..somewhere...with...us... " Neel said in a very quiet and nervous tone. "geez...what's up with this girl!?" mao said "his voice is so weak!" laharl added.

"sorry... nell is always like this when she met someone she doesen't know..." Lucia explained. "i see... it's okay, nell, i'll teach you not to be afraid." Flonne give her a pat on the back. "aah...yes...mm...miss f..flonne" her voice is still cracking.

"shall we go, rozalin?" lucia asked. "yeah, let's" rozalin replied as she follows them. "ya think she's gonna be alright?" taro asked. "sure she will!" hanako exclamied.

"what is it, Lucia?" roazlin asked in a curious tone. "uh... how would i say this..." she looks abit nervous. "miss rozalin. You have some wierd dreams lately, didn't you?" suddenly nell's voice changed as her voice isn't cracking again. "that dreams has something to do with you life right now." Kooh added. "huh?" rozalin still a bit confused.

"someone is trying to tell you something. Someone from your past..." hanna explained. "wait-" rozalin paused. "how would you guys know about my dreams!?" she exclamied. "because, Hanna is one of the girl in your dreams. She's you past friend when you're child." Lucia admited

"i know because 'she' told me something important." Hana intercept them. "what do you mean by 'she', hanna?" rozalin asked. "you will know when the time comes." She said. "first, this night, if you have that dream again, listen carefully to whet the bluenette gurl said." She continued.

"well, you better get with your team, the tournament is going to start." Lucia said when rozalin is aout to asked something. "well, okay..." she leaved her and her company.

Chapter 2 END

Sorry if it's short, on a rush. But i wanna make it better, so if you guys have some advice, private message or review,please? To make the story better.

AND SO SORRY FOR SHORT CHAPTER. Going to plan the next chapter a long one, maybe... (-")a

Rozalin : this girl is kinda wierd i say.i was thinking...What will happen if she's the one who create disgaea? Everyone try to imagine.

Adell (and everyone else in netherworld) : WHAT THE...!? (the got their own oppinoins, didn't they?) (-")

WELL,BYE FOR NOW! XD


	3. the incident

**Tears of The Blue Moon**

**HELLO! BUDS!**

**Next chapter for disgaea fic is ready here... after rozy have a chat with the project g girls, wow! I can't belive i really wrote that, i mean...it's...Ugh forget it! Too much words to say and not much time! GYAAAAAH!**

**Le famous disclaimer of the day : I DON'T OWN DISGAEA! HOHOHOHOHO!**

**Well,on to the stories... hope ya enjoy it... and i wanna say thankies to all who's been reviewing me! XD**

Chapter 3 : The Incident

A short flashback (cuz' it the long one's gonna cut the whole story)... Rozy know what her dreams mean. So, as she returns to her company, all said "ALRIGHT! LET'S WIN THIS TOURNAMENT!" as the hyperactive boys said simulately the rest answered together "YEAH!" "team Disgaea Noble will win it!" hanako yelled, then they went to the Arena. There were more people than they expected."whoa, it's crowded." Hanako exclaimed. "and more team than i expected..." taro added.

"WELL... it is the reiginonal tournament of the years. Winner will compete in the dimensional one, after passing the national." Yumi said as she walks near them. "whoa, Yumi..." rozalin said. "where's your team?" she continued. "OH, I'm the MC with my vice president, Maayu..." she explained. "woow... i wanna be a MC too..." hanako said in excited tone. "well, you will be a MC when you're grow up." Yumi says with a smile. "well, gotta go..." yumi says it while leaving them.

**A WHILE AFTER THAT...**

The crowds going crazy as they could hearing that the reigional tournament will begin soon... as the MCs walks up the stage and greets everyone.

"LAIDIES AND GENTELMEN! WELCOME TO..."as the vice president... i mean maayu said it, They both continued "THE SURAZAKURA'S REIGIONAL TOURNAMENT!" they both yelled as the crowds gone nuts than ever in the past years.

"okay, so...this year's tournament will be a team battle. Members? Maximum 10. Five wins and you go to the next stage." Yumi explained with a loud shout. "And...winner gets to use the number one Workshop on the campus!" maayu said it with exitement. Well, usualy students use workshops to mix items and create various things. The number one workshop is the best among others.

"okay, there will be 4 block, A,B,C,and D. Each two winners from each block will compete in quarter-finals." Maayu continued. "LET'S SEE THE BLOCKS!" as Yumi said it, the big screen revealing the blocks

**After That...**

"hey, we're in block C!" hanako said. "and Project G is in block A." Taro added. "means we'll not fight them till finals..." rozalin said. "yea! But that's what makes it fun!" Laharl screamed in exticted tone. "well, let's kick some butt!" fuka yelled. As they say 'Yeah!' simulately the battle other teams. "Man, that was easy..." mao admited that the tournament was easier that they thought. "well, it's the reigionals so it isn't that hard, ya know..." emizel added. "well, let's just continue with it..." fuka said.

As Bangs,Slashes,Stabs,Whacks are heard all over the arena...battles continued between teams. Crowds goes crazy watching those who got injured badly got taken to the infirmary.

A the quarter finals arrived. Before Yumi and Maayu said anything. There was a big explode on th roof. And a girl with short dark-blue hair was flying above it. She had black angel wings on he back and some creatures. "hm..." the girl mumbled. "HEEEEEEEAAAAAHH!" another girl swinged her Sword at the dark-blue hair girl. She dodge it. "cih..." she said and they continued their battle. Roz didn't have a chance to see the blue girl's face because it's covered with a cape._ 'who's that girl? Seems similar to my dream...'_ she thinks. "what's going on here!?" hanako exclaimed. "there are two girls fighting above while we have a tournament here!?" laharl yelled. Well, as usual. But what makes rozalin confused, is that the project g girls are shocked seeing that view. It's like they know that girl. "um, Lucia? What's the matter?" roz asked. "oh! Nothing..." she said nervously.

A while after that...

"huh! It seems it isn't the right time yet..." the dark blue girl said. "everyone, retreat!" as she continued all the creatures were vanished with her. "well, i only reached it here today..." the other girl said, then flew away.

Who's the girl that told her something that she never knew?

Chapter 3 End

**Okay, thanks for reading even if the chapter is short, LOL**

**Really, thanks. Well, see you on the next chapter, bye for now! X3**


End file.
